


Your lips are cold but you are home

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror, Seokwoo, crossposted, slight gore, thriller!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin is Wonwoo’s everything and Wonwoo made sure he knows about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your lips are cold but you are home

**Author's Note:**

> A altered/spin-off prompt from my own prompt list. {Originally “your touch are cold but your kisses are home”}

Wonwoo has always been one for beautiful things; the changing hues of the skies, the smell and scenery of mother nature, preserved, old buildings and people of all races and ethnics. But there is one person he especially love finding beauty in and that is Lee Seokmin, his lover, a brunette beauty with the loveliest smile the raven-haired male has ever seen in his entire life. He loves every curves of the other male and he especially likes how he can sketch the brunette out in any way the other male is holding his stance. When Wonwoo is not busy sketching away, trying to think of ideas in trying to make new models of mannequin, he and Seokmin would usually spend the time together.

Wonwoo and Seokmin’s relationship is like any other relationship there is - both deeply in love with each other, a little too young and wild, afterall they were high school sweethearts before agreeing to moving in the same apartment. Seokmin continued his studies in university while Wonwoo continue his job as per usual. Their relationship was beautiful and everything was fine - until one day, Wonwoo starts acting strange.

It wasn’t evident at first but Wonwoo finds himself thinking that the pills he would often take when he acts up no longer working well on him. He also finds himself getting mad easily and what more the crumpled paper on the floor with harshly drawn scribbles all over it, made the floor seem like a paper mess artwork. Seokmin did notice the changes but had shrugged it off, thinking it was the stress that made his boyfriend that way. Little did the brunette know, his ignorance leads to something more deadly.

Things starts getting out of hand when this one time Seokmin tries approaching his lover, who was too stressed up with his palm propped to his forehead, thinking of ideas of new mannequin to create and he by all means wanted to ease the raven-haired male by giving him a soothing massage in which the male did accept, loosening his tension to the gesture made but had not long did the raven-haired, as if a switch had been turned on, flipping the male’s character into someone he is not; leading to the mannequin maker into pushing the other male away harshly. The brunette was taken aback by his lover’s action; a wave of emotions washed over him as he tries to grasp what had just happened when his raven-haired lover went back to doing his own thing as if nothing had happened. Wonwoo is definitely not himself as he knew the latter from the many years they were together - Wonwoo had not once had treated him harshly like what he just did moments ago.

The final straw was drawn the week after when Wonwoo had shut himself off, using the excuse of wanting to finish his project (also not forgetting in apologizing over his action towards the other male for the incident that happened before). Seokmin, of course, decided to let Wonwoo have his space, though he wanted to find out how Wonwoo was but had instead choose to spend his time with his coursemate, Mingyu instead. Afterall it wasn’t as if Seokmin had anything to hide and Wonwoo knew who Mingyu was so no explanation were needed for them to hang out whenever Wonwoo was busy. But what had surprised him was Wonwoo’s accusation that he was cheating him behind his back - though what had surprised the brunette even more was that the face he was ever so fond of; no longer reminded him of his boyfriend - the gentle complexion of his boyfriend no longer gentle as they are replaced with darken eyes and a more shallow complexion as if the other male had not been getting enough sleep.

“Wonwoo- what’s wrong? I mean- why have you gotten pale and-”, Seokmin asked, shrugging the accusation the other male had made though his sentence were cut off even before he could finish as Wonwoo wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck, his eyes making a firm eye contact with the other male as if he was glaring if it hadn’t seem a little to widen with disbelief. “What do you mean- I’m fine! More importantly why were you with Mingyu all these while?”, the other male hoarsely exclaims as he tighten his choking towards the other male, which made the former find difficulties in breathing.

“Wonwoo.”, Seokmin chokes on his words as his vision turn blurry while tears were forming in the former’s eyes but the raven haired mannequin maker did not spare any room for explanation, proceeding to corner the male to a shelf though holding onto a choke towards the other male. This leads to the male being knocked against the shelf but yet again, Wonwoo did not show any sign of guilt - in fact, he did not show any sign of any human trait anymore. Not only was the brunette knocked and cornered to the shelf but had caused a few things to topple out form the shelf due to the impact. With that, pills were spilled over the floor and Seokmin could only eye at the spilled pills before trying to mutter his sentence, only to be once again cut off by Wonwoo. “I thought I was your one and only.”, he starts, pressing his thumb against the brunette’s neck, as the other male gasped breathlessly. “You know I love you, don’t you, Lee Seokmin? Till death do us apart?”, Wonwoo choke on his words with anger and jealousy, his grip only tightens more with each word and Seokmin could only feel fear and remorse between his heavy gasping for air but soon, the brunette feels his world turning black.

After a long silence to which when Seokmin stop responding and only then did Wonwoo loosen his choke, his face contorting with concerns and remorse. “Seokmin?”, he calls out, his voice still hoarse like before only that it was coated with guilt. “Seokmin sweetie?”, the raven-haired calls out again with a firmer tone, approaching his now dead lover’s body. Wonwoo reaches his palms out though shakily before caressing the other male’s cheeks. “Seokmin..”, he calls out again, softly this time before leaning close to hear the other male’s heartbeat. He waits for 30 seconds.

1 minute passed. “It can’t be.”, he mutters to no one in particular almost breathlessly as he finds himself being caught up in his own words. Wonwoo by all means tried to bring his lover back to life before his sight caught of the body length mirror he had by the side, his reflection seems to be mocking him. “It’s.. It’s all your fault.”. Wonwoo starts venting angrily to the said mirror. He took whatever heavy was nearby, aiming it to the mirror in hopes it would break to pieces in which it did. His reflection still remains despite the mirror being shattered; still mocking him. With that, Wonwoo screamed in anger and frustration, trashing his whole place down. Though a loud ‘thud’ was then heard after that before the whole world turns black.

One month later ::

Wonwoo enters the perfectly refurnished building that was a mess a month back. He makes quiet steps upon entering the building, removing his jacket off him and hanging it to the clothes hanger before yelling out a “Seokmin-ah. I’m back.”. He doesn’t hear any greetings in return but smiles as he makes his way to the living room. “There you are.”, he smiles towards his lover rather excitedly. “Work was tiring but coming home to you makes me feel better.”, the raven-haired brushes the back of his hand against his lover’s cheek with a smile before pressing his lips over his lover’s. 

“Your lips are cold but you are home, Seokmin-ah.”, Wonwoo smiles fondly before gazing fondly over his lover’s skin. “Time for your soaking soon. And oh dear- your stitches are a bit off. I’ll have to have it fixed later on.”


End file.
